


Sensitive

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Hybrid, Alpha Wolf Hybrid, Biting, Blackmail, Blood, Breeding, Bullying, Claiming sex, Crimelord, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Behavior, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Feminization, Hybrids, Implied Mpreg, Implied Violence, Knotting, Love at first scent, M/M, Mating, Mentions of weapons, Omega Hybrid, Omega Wolf Hybrid, Pining, Possessive Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, School Life, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Torture, Slight Obsession, Slight feminization, Unprotected Sex, Wolf Hybrids, breeding talk, forced claiming, lost of virginity, mafia, mentions of illegal activities, omega - Freeform, slight crush, slight stalking, submissive behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: This entire nightmare- dream came in to being,Because of a set of furry ivory colored sensitive canine ears...Or so the story goes...
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Sensitive

**Author's Note:**

> This teaser will be up here for a while until I actually write this story!

_Baekhyun blushed, peering down at the sheets slotted between the length of his fingers, feeling Chanyeol's hand slide against the flushed skin of his right cheek. And he had never felt more desired in his entire life than he did with the latter right then. It never felt so ethereal before. So very delicate and gossamer in its wondrous magnetism._

_So Baekhyun closes eyes as Chanyeol gently brushes his lips against the length of his pale neck. To which, the latter takes him in. The scent of the boy, like ambrosia and flower blossoms. The feel of him, soft and warm. And Chanyeol whispers his yearnings to the one that he commandeers,_

_"In to the depths of hell, you will find paradise, and my undying love... you shall become my mate."_


End file.
